


Blood Line

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Continuation of Blood Orphan, M/M, Season 3, non traditional abo, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: They are both alone without each other, especially now.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 5: Quiet, Solitude





	Blood Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinelamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinelamb/gifts), [micv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micv/gifts), [emptyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheart/gifts), [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/gifts), [yes2mongoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes2mongoose/gifts).



Will half listened to the conversation between Hannibal and the community midwife. Once he’d registered that their story was holding; medical records lost sometime during the regime transition in Eastern Europe at the end of the 1980s, he’d let himself drift. Remembering.

The tomb for Mischa Lecter had been kept clear of the encroaching forest. The castle might be testimony to a lost future but the quiet grave was a remembrance to an unforgiving past. Hannibal might think he happened, but Will knew that Mischa’s ghost clung to him like the ivy winding through the forest. Choking all life slowly but inexorably. Killing what sustained it.

He sat up in his chair and turned to Hannibal.

“We need a pruning knife.”

The midwife quirked an eyebrow, but something stirred within Hannibal. In quiet certainty.

Hannibal smiled.


End file.
